Realize
by Lavi Loveless
Summary: Seven loves Yoosung, but he is not sure what to do with these emotions. Seven slowly tries to open up to Yoosung, but he is too naive and innocent to even see it. SevenxYoosung SaeSung [AU]


**A/N:** I am sorry my NaruSasu readers, for I have sinned and made a Mystic Messenger fanfic. Please go easy on me..don't kill me, I promise I'll update it.

Now that my confession is over..

 **Please read this as it has information about this AU:** So in this AU, MC does not exist (sorry MC). The characters are basically the same. Although I won't mention much bout them, V and Rika are happily together, and Rika IS getting help for her mental illness and such. Zen..Jumin..Jaehee..Saeyoung..Yoosung..they're basically the same. But one thing is that since Rika did not form a cult here, Saeran is fine. He lives on his own and basically does the same work as Saeyoung. This then brings me to Saeyoung's work. He is still uhm a hacker I guess (tbh I don't know how all this works, but I won't be mentioning it much anyways), but it's not a shithole like how it was in the game. He's able to live a life of his own, but he just gets a ton of work. Everyone knows Saeyoung's real name, but they just stick with Luciel or Seven. Also please pay attention to any _Italics_ since they are mostly thoughts, so you don't get confused.

I think that's all..I literally wrote this in the spur of the moment (did that even make sense), so hahah..I just created more work for myself. I'M SORRY

Sorry if I'm slow as hell updating. Sorry if there is grammar mistakes.

I hope you enjoy? Hahah..

* * *

"Seveenn!" Yoosung banged furiously on the door. "Open the door!"

"Please say, 'I am here master' in Arabic." The door suddenly spoke, scaring the life out of Yoosung.

"What the hell, I don't know Arabic.." Yoosung started to pull out his phone. "He knows I'm coming so why does he make me go through this.." He mumbled.

He dialed Seven's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Seven's voice came through the phone.

"Seven hurry up and—" Yoosung started before he was cut off.

"Hold on, someone's at my door." The door opened. "And they're being annoying...oh hi Yoosung."

"Stupid." Yoosung said as he hung up the phone.

"Wait, why are you here again?" Seven asked as he let Yoosung in.

"You..you told me you would give me chips!"

"Ahh! That's right!" Seven just wanted to tease Yoosung a little.

Seven watched Yoosung sit on his couch. He was exhausted from his work, but he honestly just wanted to see Yoosung.

"Saavee mee Yoosunggiiee~" Seven went to Yoosung and collapsed on Yoosung's lap.

"W..what are you doing!" Yoosung tried prying Seven off but he was too heavy.

"I'm so tired." Seven mumbled. "Do my work for me."

"You're the one that's the genius." Yoosung flicked Seven's forehead.

"Ugh you're right..no way my Yoosung could do this kind of work."

" _My_?"

"Oops, slip of the tongue?" Seven grinned.

"And I hate how you just admit you're a genius."

"Oooh?! But you're the one who called me that." Seven pointed out.

"Ugh! Whatever!" Yoosung pushed Seven off his lap, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Wow! Where did this strength come from!" Seven said as he got up. "Damn that really hurt though. How can you be so cruel."

"Are you going to give me chips?" Yoosung asked, ignoring what Seven said.

"Yeah yeah." Seven went to his cabinet and threw several bags at Yoosung. "Catch."

He laughed when he saw Yoosung get startled at the sudden barrage of bags thrown at him.

"You're supposed to tell me to catch before you throw them!" Yoosung started to pick up the bags. "Then I'll leave now." He started to walk to the door.

"Wait, can't you stay a bit?" Seven went in front of Yoosung, but not enough to completely block him.

Yoosung could've sworn he saw Seven's eyes have a hint of disappointment, or was it just because the glasses covered him?

"I guess." He gave in, feeling a little bad just coming to get chips and then leaving.

"Plus you owe me for giving those to you."

Yoosung noticed Seven's eyes went back to normal.

"Eh..but don't you have boxes of them?"

"Hm? Yeah I do. But you can barely get them if it wasn't for me right?"

"Hmph..I guess." Yoosung admitted. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just keep me company?"

"You're weird."

"I know."

There was an awkward pause before Yoosung spoke.

"I'm just gunna sit on your couch and eat." He went and sat on the couch again, opening a bag of chips. "You should really clean your place."

"Oh! How bout you clean my place in return for the chips!" Seven tried to see if he could get Yoosung to actually clean for him.

"Don't wanna." Yoosung said as he munched on the chips. "Plus you said all I had to do was keep you company."

"Damn." _Plan failed_. "Next time.." He mumbled to himself.

"Don't you have work."

"Ah shit..!" Seven scrambled to go back to his computer. "Ah you can play your game on my other computer!"

"Oh my god..really?!" Yoosung's eyes were nearly sparkling. "Thank you!"

Seven loved seeing the excitement in Yoosung's eyes. Too bad he couldn't really spend much time with him. He sat in front of his own computer. Seeing Yoosung gave him a little energy, after all, he has loved him for several months now.

It frustrated him to the core. He didn't really care that Yoosung was a guy, rather, Yoosung was cute to him. And it was extremely fun to tease him all the time. But the one thing that he hated about Yoosung was that he would complain all the time about not having a girlfriend. Too many times Seven thought to himself, _I can be your girlfriend!_

Seven look through his doorway and saw Yoosung waiting for his game to load. He wished he could play with him, but Yoosung always refused to play together.

At least Yoosung hung out with him more than the other members and even amongst friends in college. That was one of the things Seven could take pride in.

He realized he wasn't doing his work again. He sighed and started to type on his keyboard. He had a love and hate relationship with his job. He made a lot of money, but it took so much of his time. He barely got days off and sometimes he would get extra work. Sometimes he wished he could just keep Yoosung in his house everyday..not that it would be hard to. He could just change the security so that no one could go in or out... _ahh delete delete. I didn't say that..shit._

"Okay..time to work.." Seven mumbled to himself. "Can't get distracted..Yoosung stop distracting me.."

"Eh but I wasn't even talking?" Yoosung was at the doorway of Seven's office.

Seven nearly screamed.

"Y..you..!"

"I was thirsty, but your fridge is empty. And stop talking to yourself, it's creepy."

"Creepy..haha.." Seven trudged out of his office and went to his storeroom where he had cases of Dr. Pepper and water bottles.

He carried a case of each and put them in front of the fridge.

"Put them in for me okay? I really need to get back to work so don't distract me."

"Remember..you were the one that invited me!" Yoosung stuck his tongue out as Seven left to do his work.

Yoosung didn't understand the conditions of "keep me company" when Seven had to do work anyways. But he didn't care. He got to eat chips and play LOLOL on Seven's computer.

* * *

Time started to pass by fast for the both of them. They didn't speak a word to each other until Seven was finally done with his work for the night.

"Finally.." Seven sighed as he leaned back on his chair. "Time time..it's past midnight..? Wait..what is today.." Seven mumbled.

"Ahh! Yoosung! Don't you have school tomorrow?!" Seven suddenly stood up and yelled.

Yoosung turned his head to look at Seven and then back to his game.

"Today's Friday. I don't have school tomorrow."

"Ahh..I see.." Seven left his office and pulled a chair next to Yoosung to watch him play.

 _Does that mean he's going to spend the night here again? God Yoosung, why do you torture me like this. Why can't you look at me like how you look at your game?! I should just go on my account and beat him so he won't play anymore..ugh but then he'll get mad at me again._

"Hyung.."

"Hm?" Seven was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Can you stop staring at me. I can't focus."

"I wasn't staring." _God, was I really staring at him?_

"Yes you were."

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Was not."

"Ahh! I died!"

"Too bad." _Yes, now pay attention to me._

"It's all your fault." Yoosung logged out and got up to lay on the couch and sulk.

"You can't blame your lack of skills on me—"

"AUGGHHH I don't know what you're talking about!" Yoosung buried his head in one of the pillows on the couch. "I think I played too long.."

"Are you staying tonight?" _Say yes._

"It's late right.. Drive me home if you want me to leave, but I'm staying cause I'm too lazy to go home myself."

"Just stay, it's past midnight." _Yes!_ "You can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Last time you said that and you still snuck in."

"I won't this time." _Maybe._

"Liar. I'm just gunna sleep on the couch." Yoosung started to close his eyes.

"You should at least brush your teeth."

"I don't wanna." Yoosung whined.

"Whatever, your teeth are all going to fall out if you don't."

"What?" Yoosung perked up.

"You don't know? If you keep ignoring you teeth like that, they're all going to fall out at once one day."

"R..really?!" He had a worried look on his face.

"Yup." _Why are you so gullible. I love it._

"W..wait..how many times until it happens?!" Yoosung sat up.

"It happens randomly." Seven shrugged. "You better stop skipping it."

"Wh..why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

"You didn't ask." Seven finally got up and sat next to Yoosung.

"Hnng.." Yoosung groaned softly and got up to brush his teeth.

Seven sighed as he watched Yoosung leave. He took his glasses off and put them on the table nearby, then he laid down. Yoosung has been over his house so many times that he had his own toothbrush and pajamas here. _Yoosung..don't you know this is as if we're dating. Why are you so naive._

Several minutes passed and Yoosung was calling Seven's name.

"Seven! Are you sleeping already? Don't you need to brush your teeth?" Yoosung was shaking Seven.

"Aw, is Yoosung worried about me?" _When did I fall asleep?_

"Well..yeah you're important to me." Yoosung admitted.

Seven's heart started to ache with happiness a little.

"Aww Yoosung~ I love you too." Seven grabbed Yoosung, bringing him down to hug him. Maybe it was both a blessing and curse that Yoosung thought he was joking most of the time.

"Yeah, whatever.." Yoosung mumbled, pulling himself away. "I'm gunna sleep now. G'night."

"Sleep well Yoosung~" Seven reached over and put his glasses back on.

He watched Yoosung go into his room, noticing he had his pajamas on. Yoosung ended up sleeping in his room anyways. He wasn't complaining that Yoosung could spend the night, but god it was torture. Just the image of Yoosung sleeping on _his_ bed was too much. Although, he secretly would let his fantasies soar whenever Yoosung left. Sometimes he wouldn't change the sheets because of that, not that he changed his sheets daily. He barely had time to take care of himself. _God when did I become such a pervert_.

Seven finally got up to wash up. He took off his clothes and put a new pair of boxers and a t shirt on. He then laid on the couch messing with his phone for about an hour. He was dead tired, but he only waited to make sure Yoosung had fallen asleep.

He then got up and walked into his room and slipped inside with Yoosung who's back was towards him. He didn't care if he was yelled at in the morning. He noticed Yoosung still had his bands in his hair, so he gently pulled them off and put it on the nightstand.

 _God, his face looks so cute when he's asleep._

He poked Yoosung's cheek, checking to see if he was in deep sleep. When there was no response, he quickly gave a quick kiss on the back of his neck. He heart nearly stopped when Yoosung moved, but he was still asleep. He sighed and turned his back to Yoosung. He took his glasses off and put them next to Yoosung's hairbands.

He looked at the clock and it was almost three AM. He closed his eyes and almost instantly he had fallen asleep.

* * *

"SEVVEEENNNN!" Yoosung grabbed the blanket away from Seven and stood in the corner of the room.

"Cold.." Seven was still half asleep.

"You did it again!" Yoosung was gripping onto the blanket.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." Seven mumbled, but he was awake now.

He turned around and saw Yoosung with his morning bed head. It was extremely cute. Was he cowering in the corner? _Even cuter._

"I hate you." Yoosung mumbled.

"No you don't." Seven sat up. "It's not like we're doing anything. It's just sleeping. Unless.." Seven gasped. "You weren't thinking anything perverted were you?!"

"NOOOO!" Yoosung shrieked and threw the blanket at Seven, running out of the room.

Seven couldn't help but laugh to himself. It was more like he was the perverted one here. Yoosung was just too innocent.

He put his glasses on and grabbed Yoosung's hairbands. He got up to stretch and gave out a big yawn.

"Hm..today's Saturday.." Seven started to mumble to himself. "Not much work today..hopefully boss doesn't call me for extra work."

He left his room and saw Yoosung raiding his cabinets. He had already changed his clothes, and it didn't seem like he was mad anymore.

"Hyung, don't you have any other food besides Honey Buddha Chips?"

"Nah, do I need any other food besides that?"

"You're gunna get fat and die if you just eat that all day."

"Aww, are you worri—"

"Stop it." Yoosung said curtly. "You know I'm worried about you.." He then mumbled.

"Hm?" Seven couldn't really catch the last part.

"Nothing."

"Sorry sorry." Seven then handed the hairbands to Yoosung. "Here."

"Thanks." Yoosung took them and went to the bathroom to put them on.

Seven didn't really know why Yoosung liked those hairbands so much, but they were cute on him. He then went to change. He thought that he should probably feed Yoosung a proper breakfast. He didn't want Yoosung to turn out like him.

"Okay! I'm done!" Yoosung came back out with his hairbands on.

 _Yup, they're really cute on him._

"Should we go out to eat? My treat." Seven offered.

"Okay!"

Seven was happy Yoosung seemed to be in a good mood. Yoosung seemed to always be happy and positive. He put on his jacket, bringing his headphones along.

"By the way Seven." Yoosung started to pout. "I hate your door! Last time it said it was going to explode..!"

"Don't worry…" Seven paused, "too much about that."

"What was that pause for?!"

Seven just laughed and open the door for Yoosung.

 _God, just when can I make you mine._


End file.
